


Punch Drunk Kisses

by OhVena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Implied Rough Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: He watched her with hungry eyes before a wicked smirk took its usual place upon his features, "Are you certain you wish to play with fire, pet?"A look of smugness overtook her own features, "Is that supposed to be a warning? Don't threaten me with a good time."
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Punch Drunk Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly different from the way I usually write so I hope it's cohesive and enjoyable. And before anyone wonders, the difference in pet names Loki gives the reader is on purpose, please notice the escalation. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

Loki and (Y/N)'s relationship was convoluted.

It had started off as a way for them to vent. Ardent sex that could go on for several sessions until it ended with intertwined limbs and deep slumber.

> _Loki cornered her against the wall, hands placed above her head as his eyes narrowed in a heated gaze. Her chest was heaving in anticipation and he hadn't even touched her yet. The air between them was buzzing like a swarm of bees looking for their target. It was tangible._
> 
> _"You want this as much as me, midgardian."_
> 
> _She wetted her lips and he zeroed in on the movement before making eye contact with her again. Her pupils were blown wide as she silently nodded._
> 
> _"Say it or I shall not touch you. What is it you want?"_
> 
> _"Fuck me," she challenged with an infuriating grin._
> 
> _A low growl resonated in the back of his throat, "Such lack of finesse" he lamely protested before crashing his lips onto hers. The kiss was dizying and burning hot, he tasted like magic and she never wanted the high to stop but she had to push him away when her lungs screamed for air._ _"Bedroom. Now," was all that she could manage to say._
> 
> _He watched her with hungry eyes before a wicked smirk took its usual place upon his features, "Are you certain you wish to play with fire, pet?"_
> 
> _A look of smugness overtook her own features, "Is that supposed to be a warning? Don't threaten me with a good time."_

It had later developed into a game of cat and mouse to see who would cave in first at the sight of the other making advances on strangers. It was thrilling foreplay as they both knew that they'd only ever end in each other's arms by the end of the day. They had accepted the dark and ugly feelings lurking underneath, possessiveness and jealousy playing very prominent roles in their sex lives.

Loki was more subtle with his attempts; a touch of a shoulder, a charming smile, a nice gesture.

(Y/N) was more obvious. Lingering touches and flirty comments all the while making heavy eye contact with Loki.

To the dismay of the Avengers, they were smack in the middle. Many of Stark's employees were victims of their ongoing sport.

The morning after their first jealous fit of sex, (Y/N) showed up with love bites littering her neck. The room had gone absolutely silent.

> _"Dear god, what happened to you, (Y/N)?!" Tony cried as he spotted the very angry bites. "Did you get mauled by a wolf?"_
> 
> _"Well, ravished by a god would be more accurate."_ S _he replied while camly inspecting the marks. "I didn't realize I had so many. I might have blacked out for a bit."_
> 
> _"Uh, that doesn't sound very healthy," Steve said warily._
> 
> _"Well, I'm sure it seems that way if you have regular sex."_
> 
> _Steve's ears and neck had turned a bright red at her lack of embarrasement for the conversation._ _To the horror of the Avengers, Loki came out moments later with similar marks on his jaw._
> 
> _"Please tell me this is not happening," Tony begged as he watched Loki and (Y/N) sizing up each other before smirking in satisfaction at what they saw._
> 
> _To their confusion, Loki's smug look turned to worry as he cupped (Y/N)'s face with a surprising amount of tenderness._
> 
> _"Are you alright, love? Did I hurt you? I am sorry for losing control last night."_
> 
> _(Y/N) shot him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, you could never hurt me Loki. You have enough restraint to not carelessly harm me. I have to say though, I quite like how the bites look on you. Having others know that the god of mischief is mine is...thrilling."_
> 
> _"Is that so?" Loki purred in interest._
> 
> _"For the love of god, get a room!" Tony cried in disgust at their obvious display of lust this early in the morning._

They were far too high on each other's punch drunk kisses to realize the gravity of their relationship. Far to consumed and tainted by one another's touches to discern that their midnight rendezvous had turned to something more. As for now, the two were content with reaching that newfound high they'd discover. For how long would that last, though, until they craved for more?


End file.
